A passenger's air bag assembly of this type includes a holder (for example, container) to which an air bag in a folded condition and an inflator are attached. A modular cover is also attached to cover the air bag. The inflator is actuated in a collision so as to deploy the air bag. Deployment of the air bag causes opening of the modular cover in the interior of a vehicle. The air bag is then fully deployed to protect a vehicle occupant.
The modular cover includes a tear line or a bending line. When the inflator is actuated, the air bag forces the modular cover to be ruptured along the tear line or to be bent along the bending line. The modular cover is thus opened in the interior of the vehicle.
Typically, ribs are formed in the rear surface of a modular cover for a passenger's air bag assembly so as to increase the rigidity of the modular cover. When vibration is transferred from a vehicle to the air bag assembly, the air bag may be worn or impaired as a result of rubbing between the air bag in a folded condition and those ribs. To this end, a conventional passenger's air bag assembly includes an air bag made entirely from a high strength cloth. This results in an increase in the production cost of the air bag.